Currently, there are a number of different types of boats for any number of recreational and/or commercial uses. Most boats are manufactured with some form of on-board storage for storing various items (e.g., personal items, supplies, life preservers, fishing tackle, etc.). For example, some boats include a glove box compartment, a seat back pouch, under-bow storage space, and under-seat storage devices, to name a few.
Existing on-board storage solutions, however, have numerous limitations. Many existing storage solutions are not very convenient because they are located in areas that may be difficult for boaters to easily access. Other storage solutions are problematic because they occupy space on the boat that may be more advantageously used for other purposes. Many existing storage solutions do not offer adequate space for storing certain types of items. Furthermore, some storage solutions do not enable the items to be organized in a useful manner.
Yet another limitation of many existing storage solutions for boats is that they generally can only be used in one location on the boat. For example, many existing devices are manufactured with the boat and, therefore, cannot be moved to alternative and possibly more convenient locations. Devices that may be installed, mounted, etc. on a boat do not provide the desired level of flexibility/convenience. For instance, most of these types of storage devices can only be installed in one location (e.g., pouches screwed to seat backs). Therefore, in situations where additional storage space is needed, multiple types of devices are often used, which may be time consuming, expensive, and inconvenient. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for improved storage devices for boats.